Plot Holes
by Shanequa
Summary: When the gang goes on vacation, they land on a strange island. Then a friend of the girls comes into the picture, and her sister. Too bad it's her evil twin... KnuxRouge ShadOC SonAmy. Feel free to review, flame, or just enjoy!
1. A Varied Vacation

Well, here'smy fancharacter's story! Oh, I do not own anything in this story except Starlight and the island of Kukulili (the island she is on) so please do nothurt me! Oh, andShanequa likes reviews, hint hint:)

* * *

Starlight flipped back her long red-brown hair and thought about what to write in her diary. She pondered and then wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_So little happened today. I made up another dance routine for me and Rouge and Amy, even though it's likely I'll never see them again..._

She paused to think. She really missed Rouge and Amy, her BFFs scince second grade. The cat had a sudden feeling that she'd be seeing both of them again. She sighed, and her Song/Mood Ring played a sad song. She threw it on her bamboo desk while muttering something to the affect of 'shut up' and 'stupid invention'. She turned to her one chao, who she had learned to talk to. This wasn't a talk to your pet thing, this chao now understood her language, and Star the chao's. The chao could actually speak English.

"I think you will see them, only you must wait," the chao said in a kind voice, reading Star's mind. Starlight nodded.

"I'll wait, I guess," the cat said. But she didn't want to wait. If only there were a way off of this stupid island! She sighed again, closing her diary, and went to sleep.

- - -

"Tails, you sure you can fly this thing? It seems, well, old," Sonic asked, looking warily at the plane.

"Of course I can!" Tails replied with a grin. "Plus, we all need a break, and what better way than to fly to Hawaii?"

"We're ready for takeoff!" Tails yelled from the cockpit, and they left. Everyone got in position, Tails in the cockpit. The rest were in the seats. Sonic had a mini video game to play against Knuckles and Shadow, Amy had a CD player, and Rouge had a fashion catalog.

When they were about half way there, the plane stuttered, then plunged into a nosedive.

"The plane's out of control! We'll try to land on the water, but hang on!" Tails shouted through the speaker. The passegers burst into chaos in a scramble to grab onto something sturdy. "We're going to crash!" The plane was headed straight for a small island...

- - -

Star was awakened by a light. She looked out at the sky and gasped. A plane was headed straight for her island, and collided with a big boom! She ran to the scene of the crash and arrived just as the gang crawled out of the wreck. Rouge and Amy stared at Star for a minute, then all three ran up to each other with huge smiles on their faces and hugged. Then Rouge stared at Star.

"But I thought you were captured!" Rouge said with a small grin. "How'd you escape? I really want to know. Also, aren't those your flower power pajamas?"

"To answer the first question, I just escaped. I was Chaos Controlled or something, I don't know!" Star replied with a sigh. "And to answer why I'm wearing pajamas, I think it is perfectly natural to wear PJ's at 3 A.M. In the morning."

"Umm, I think we're missing something here," Sonic looked at Rouge, Amy, and Star.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just project Starlight. I got tired of being an 'it', not a girl but a test, a creature, so I ran off. I'm a bit older than Rose over there remembers me as," Star said with a grin as Amy hugged her in another bone-crunching hug.

"Heh, I guess she's a bit, erm, stronger than when I last saw her," Star commented, straightening out her arms anime-style. "She looks different, too. So does Rouge!" she said, taking out a picture from her bottomless anime-version jean pockets. In it were a trio of friends. The three boys (Shadow was in the plane still) couldn't believe their eyes. Star looked the same except she wore dark brown hilights in her much lighter, shoulder-length hair and a jean skirt with an 'Angel' t-shirt. Amy was wearing two medium-length pigtails and a white dress with a flower on the front. Rouge had changed the most. She had waist-length layered hair in a ponytail and wore jeans with embroidered butterflies paired with a violet cammi that had a heart on the front. "Anyways, these two were my BFFs in school. Amy and Rouge helped me blend in, and also became my best friends. Rouge was the popular one of us three. For the 3rd grade graduation party, about 20 boys asked her to dance. She was good at it, too! In any case, when the government found out where I was, Rouge and Amy tried to help me escape. Rouge was the only one who was found out, not Amy. So Rouge ran off on my account and lost her reputation for the good side. She thought I was still in that stupid base. Which I'm not. I don't know how I escaped after being captured, but I'm glad I did."

"Oh, and do you remember the Singing Competition?" Amy asked with a grin. "We SO rocked at it! We won, if I recall correctly."

"Yep, all except SOMEONE didn't do the moves right," said Star, glancing at Rouge.

"He, it's not like everyone can do a cheerleading routine complete with backflips and handsprings perfectly in grade 2! Oh, and do you remember Ocean to Shore?" asked Rouge. "That was so fun!"

At this point Shadow came out of the plane with the game he had been playing, and Star's ring immediatley played 'Crazy in Love' which resulted in Star taking it off instantly and putting it in her pocket.

"Woah, does tough girl Star have a crush on Shad- Ouch!" Rouge said, the last part stopped by a sharp kick in the shin from Star. They started to tickle one another in vengance as the boys just stared .

"No, please not the ears! No-o-o-o!" Star laughed as Rouge tickled away. At that moment, Star's best-friend chao burst out of the jungle foliage.

"Oh, Starlight! There you are-" she stopped and looked at Star's companions. "Is that you guys!"

"Cosmo?" Tails shouted. "Cosmo! You're alive! But why are you a chao?"

"Well... See, my sis made a few necklaces that will change your species. Somehow Cosmo got here and discovered the necklaces. She really likes being a chao," Star explained sheepishly. "Hey, Rouge! Do you still have yours? We can show them!"

"Ok, fine..." Rouge grumbled. "It has to be somewhere in here..." She rummaged in a pocket and pulled out a necklace with a pretty purple gemstone on it. Rouge was surrounded in purple light, and when the light stopped, she was a white echidna, looking somewhat like Rouge as we know her but with the same hair and outfit as in Star's old school photo. The outfit was a bit smaller than in the picture, though, resulting in the cammi being a belly shirt. "Heh, I haven't upated this outfit in ages! Knuckles, quit staring at me like you just noticed that I exist."

"And before you boys ask, it's only temporary. She can change back to her original form, which, by the way, is a bat," said Star with a flip of her hair. "In any case, that ship is worse off than a tin can run over by an ATV. So, we need to get my sister to fix it up. Ok, we need to move this thing to my house."

"Oh, this hunk of junk isn't worth enough to drag around this island," said Sonic. "Let's just leave it here."

"Oh, fine. Well, we can at least go back there so I can get some breakfast and show everyone around the island." They walked through the jungle until they saw a small hut on a seashore, and entered. Just as they were about to settle in for a snack, the earth shook. Everyone ran out, and Star's ears picked up a rushing, watery sound. "Oh, no."

* * *

Shanequa: Ooh, a cliffy! Coconuts, this is exiting! Ok, wholikes popcorn?(hands out goodies)


	2. Coconut's House!

Hi, sorry for the wait! I don't have anything else to say except to enjoy:)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ok, a quick change of plans," Starlight said, turning to the others. Strangers of the island, they were depending on her now. "There's a tsunami headed straight for this island. We need to run as far away as possible from the shore, unless we want to have a surfing competition on a wave bigger than Chaos himself. Yes, I get a paper delivered to me every day. That's how I know. The theme song was pretty cool. Anyways. When the waves come, hold onto something sturdy. I know where we can escape." Star lead the gang into the forest. The first wave came hard on them, but everyone was fine. Rouge hated being soaked, so she changed form into an echidna, resulting in a small glance from Knuckles and a grin from Rouge. Shadow smirked and the smile just screamed blackmail.

Star grinned, glancing at Shadow, who nodded. "Now if Rouge is done flirting-"

"So what if I was? Do ya have an issue with that?"

"Nope. Ok, then, listen up, everyone. We don't have much time. The next wave will be bigger and stronger, if I know Kukulili well enough. We need to go through the plot hole. It's the only way to survive," Star explained in a hurry.

"Oh, here it is!" She pushed aside the leaves to reveal a large, dark blue, glittering circle-sphere that appeared to be flat, but could be seen clearly from every angle. "Everyone in! Quick, before the next wave hits!"

Tails protested. "Cosmo and I will go home and sit this one out, right?" He put a protective arm around Cosmo, who was now her normal form. She blushed and nodded.

"Ok, fine. Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend or something? Whatever. Now, everyone else, in!" She shoved everyone still there through the hole and then ran in herself. Once through, they saw a vast darkness. Starlight dug a gadget out of her pocket and pressed a button.

"Ok, I think we'll go to another game. It's pretty safe there. No killer waves." Star glanced at everyone. She pressed another button and a plothole, this time in white, appeared and sucked them in. "Wait, this is-" Star never finished the scentence. They all blacked out. (A/N; I stink at transitions... Coconuts.)

"Wake up, time to go to school!" Star and the others found temselves being shaken awake by a human girl who had straight, dark orange hair and grey eyes, making her look like a modern Anne of Green Gables. (A/N; (grin) Guess who?) She was wearing a brown cammi and jeans with a gold chain. "Woah! It... It can't be! Star, is that you! Oh coconuts... I must have typed you all out of my fanfic!"

"Coconut. Calm down. We're here because my sis messed up the plothole. Ok gang, this is Coconut," Star explained, pointing at the girl, who got really excited and bounced around asking for autographs. "Excuse her, she can get a bit hyper. She was a friend to me back at the science lab, not to mention that I'm modeled after her. Yep, personality and everything. She was as good a friend as like Rouge and Amy at school. In fact, Rouge was kind of like Maria, except it was the other way around..."

(((Flashback)))

It was another normal day on Mobius, and three girls (Amy, Rouge, and Star two years ago, but you knew that. Right?) were walking home from the mall at night, talking about boys, school, etc. Suddenly, while they were crossing an old, abandoned lot, a helicopter landed and a cat, strkingly similar to Starlight but with silver fur and black hair, hopped out. She wore jeans and a cammi, too, but the cammi was blacker than the night sky and had a single rhinestone in the middle, shimmering like a lone star. Amy, instantly sensing that something was wrong, ran for her life. Star and Rouge were frozen in fear.

"There she is! The cat! She's Project Starlight! Get her!" the silver cat hissed. Starlight tried to run, but fell and was captured.

"Sis, don't do this to me! Why did you betray me? I don't want to be another weapon like Shadow was supposed to be. I'm not just another science test, I have a free will! Let me go!" Star struggled, but had no sucess in escaping.

"Let her go! She didn't do anything to you!" Rouge screamed at the silver cat. The cat just rolled her eyes. Rouge, in a state of pure anger at the injustice, charged at the scoffing cat, but was siezed by the guards.

"No! Starlight!" was the last thing she screamed, tears streaming down her face, before she was knocked out.

Later at school...

"You! You're the one who told them about Star! I'll never, ever forgive you for this!" Amy screamed at Rouge, who protested but was knocked over the head by the Piko-Piko hammer wielded in Amy's hand. Rouge turned and ran off crying.

(((End Flashback)))

"Wow, that's sad. Sorry, Rouge, about the misunderstanding." Amy commented, blowing her nose on a tissue.

"It's ok, Amy. But we still have to get Coconut to school or she'll be late! The bus is coming soon!"

"Nah, I was only trying to get you all up. Rouge always hated missing the bus, if my memory of Star's past is correct! It's Christmas vacation, and I'm starting to decorate the tree today. Wanna join?"

Without waiting a second, Coconut then dragged everyone into the den, where she and two other girls started checking the light strings for any burned out bulbs. Everyone else just sat around. When that was done, Coconut bounced onto the couch.

"I've forgotten to introduce you to my friends, haven't I? Well, this is Ellie, and this is Shimmer." She gestured toward the two girls that had helped with the lights. Shimmer waved shyly and ran her fingers through her straight, black hair. She looked Korean or something to that effect. Ellie just rolled her eyes and tucked her short, straight brown hair behind her ear.

"I told you that she liked that game too much, Shimmer. She's pulled me into yet another black hole of hers. Now I'm hallucinating that the Sonic characters are in our dorm." Ellie turned to Coconut. "Make them leave. Now."

"Umm, actually their comics are pretty good. They can stay. Now, Ellie, does my hair look ok? Oh, I haven't brushed it at all in the past hour! It must be a total mess! Give me the comb!" Shimmer grabbed her prized comb out of Ellie's hands and started to furiously brush her hair.

"Ok then. Ellie and Shimmer, this is Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shads- I mean, Shadow. And I'm Star." Ellie glanced at everyone before complimenting Rouge on her outfit. In response, Rouge grinned and coolly said thank you.

"Oops, batgirl's in echidna form, isn't she? Normally she's a bat. Trying to impress someone, Rouge?" Shimmer made it clear who she was talking about with a head jerk at Knuckles, who ignored it but turned a bit reddish. (A/N; But he's already red... Ok, he turned redder. '.)

"Do you want me to bonk you over the head?" Rouge glared angerly at Shimmer.

"Ok, listen up! We now have to decorate the tree! Turn on the music, and let's get decorating! Whee!" Coconut shouted, bringing down the ornaments. Star groaned and apologised for the behavior of her double.

"Like I said, she's hyper. Ooh, is that candy? YUMMY!" Star dug in, and offered some to Shadow. As a result, they were both overly hyper. This was a side of Shads no one had seen before...

"Whee!-Time-to-decorate-the-tree-Fun!" shouted Shadow, who was running around the house crazily while Star stuffed all of the candy in her mouth. Then they started doing the macerana.

"This is going to be a looong vacation."

"No duh."

-- -- --

Eventually, the tree was decorated and everyone decided to go skating at the local ice rink. Except Sonic had a problem... He couldn't skate.

"Amy, looks like Sonic is having a little trouble skating! Go over and help him out. That is what girlfriends are for, right?" Shimmer winked at Amy, who nodded and headed over to Sonic.

"They are totally perfect for each other. Yes! New couple to work on! And Rouge and Knucklehead go well..."

"If you say that again I swear that I _will_ hit you."

"Oh, come on. I know that smile. It means 'I have a crush'. No, don't deny it- you're my best friend, and I know you well enuogh to know that you like him!" Star looked over at Rouge once Shimmer left.

"Ok, not so loud! I know how big of a mouth _she_ has. So what if I like Knuckles? It's not like he has a crush on me or anything." At that moment, Sonic skated by with Amy. They were talking about something important...

"Ok, Amy, I... Umm, well..." Sonic stammered.

"You like me?" Amy had a small gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Well, yes. Wanna be my official girlfriend?"

"YesYesYes! Well, if you didn't catch that, YES!" Amy and Sonic skated over to Rouge and Star.

"Wow, you are SO lucky!" "Congrats!" Rouge and Star congradulated Amy and Sonic, who then went over to see the boys and tell them. Amy skated back over to the girls.

"What did you mean by 'you are so lucky', Rouge?" Amy asked as she skated backwards. Star explained the crush situation to Amy, who giggled and ran over to Sinic to tell him.

"No! Amy, don't tell him!" Rouge shouted across the ice rink, but it was too late.

"**_Rouge likes Knucklehead?_**" Sonic shouted, and though Amy covered his mouth, the whole rink halted and stared at the now-red echidna. (A/N; She's still in Echidna form)

"Umm... She has a crush on her piece of baloney named Knuckles... Yea..."

"No I don't! I don't care if the world knows now, 'kay? Is it a crime to have a crush or something? Now that it's out, oh well! Whoever wants to laugh for the next hour can do so without my help!"

* * *

Ooh, what's she gonna do? And how will Knuckles respond to this? To find out, click that wonderful little purple review button! You know you want to... Cookies for reviewers!(This will encourage me to type faster! Yayness!) 


	3. Holiday Party

Hi! Yay, special holiday chapter! BTW, Coconut is me in a pixelated form. Computer me. Whee!

Random booming voice; Coconut/ Shanequa does NOT, I repeat, does **_NOT_** own Sonic and the gang. She only owns Stardark and Starlight. And herself.

* * *

Rouge skated away, off of the rink, and into the warm arcade. Star bit her lip and gave Amy 'the look' before skating superbly fast in the direction that Rouge had gone. Amy said farewell to Sonic and told him that she'd be back in a second before skating after Star. The two girls found her sulking in the snack area, the only area of the rink that wasn't freezing cold. 

"Sorry, Rouge. I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry, Amy. It isn't your fault. I know what it's like to not be forgiven, if you catch my drift. It had to be said sometime or another. Still, to be honest, I think you shouldn't tell everyone everyone's secrets. 'Kay?" With this the echidna received a supremely bone-crunching group hug, and they all skated back onto the rink. "One good thing about this is that I can show off now! Look at me!" Rouge did a fancy figure-skate trick, and then winked at Knuckles, who stared until he skated into a wall.

"He likes you. And I take from the wink and large shout from Sonic that you like him as well." This comment received a glare from Rouge to Shimmer and the white Echidna skated away.

When everyone was eating at the snack bar, the lights suddenly went all black, and a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. All of the humans scampered to safety. They saw, even though they had no idea who she was, that this new cat was not a good sign.

"Hello, sister." The colored lights that had danced the skating rink before in this darkness were no longer lit; only the disco ball was alight in the center, shining for all it was worth. Stepping into this glimmering light was a silver, smirking cat. Precisely as she was in the flashback, but with skates. "It's been a long time, Star. A long, long time."

"Stardark, I don't want to hurt you. I've mastered the power of song now." Starlight stepped out of the darkness, a solemn expression on her face, but a defiant sparkle in her eye. "But I will if you make me."

"You know what I'm here for. I will capture you, you rebel."

"In that case, you'll have to face us first." Rouge tossed her long hair, which was now down, over her shoulder. Amy also stepped into the light.

"Girls, it's a… family issue. I can settle it alone. Watch and learn." Turning to Stardark, she taunted the other cat. "Try to catch me now, slowpoke! Am I too fast for you?"

"Arrgh, I think this'll slow 'ya down!" Stardark threw a net at Star, who was hit but not captured. "Ha! I'll get you yet!" With that, the silver cat vanished. Starlight got up without trouble and skated over to the others.

"Umm, let's go home."

-- -- --

Later at Coconut's dorm, there was a Christmas party going on. Duh, it was Christmas Eve, so why not? Shimmer had placed mistletoe everywhere, so Sonic was constantly dragged under one by Amy. Amazingly, he didn't mind one little bit. Shimmer tried to get Rouge and Knuckles under a little sprig of mistletoe, but she had only succeeded once. But you could call her attempts a success, because Coconut had a camcorder. Shimmer's attempts were laughed at for years to come. For example…

((Camcorder tape))

Shimmer: Hey, look, Rouge and Knuckles! There's a Chaos Emerald! (Points to fake emerald under mistletoe)

Rouge and Knuckles: (screaming and fighting like little toddlers) Ooh! Gimme emerald! Mine! Mine! My emerald! No yours! (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle all over again)

Shimmer: (hits self over head)

((End Camcorder tape))

However, Shimmer didn't focus on Star. Perhaps it was a good thing, or Star would never hear the end of 'Star and Shads, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!' courtesy of Shimmer. For, somehow, the two had wound up under one of the little sprigs of plant that Shimmer had left hanging on the ceiling.

"Oh! Hi, Shads! How are 'ya doing?" Star headed over to Shadow, who was sitting on the couch. "Hey, there's a Gamecube! I think we're allowed to play it. I'll bet anything that I can beat you at Super Smash Bros. Melee!"

"Your attempts will not beat me! I'm too good a player to lose to a girl!"

"Whatever. Let's play!" Star plugged in the TV and inserted the game. The two competed extremely well, but Star won. "Still think 'ya can't lose to a girl?"

"Hi, Star!" Coconut bounced over. "Hey, look, you two are standing under a mistletoe! How cute! Come on, Star. You know what a mistletoe is for."

"If my memory banks are correct, Shimmer set all of these up. Must be some tradition thing."

"Yea, the tradition is that the if two people are under a mistletoe, they kiss!" Sonic bounced over, grinning like an idiot. "That's what Amy says at least!"

"Umm, uh…" Shadow stammered, but didn't have time to think before Star gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off, leaving Shadow with a questioning look on his face. Shadow touched his cheek and blinked. "Ok then…"

-- -- --

"Time for presents! Come on, Star!"Coconut shouted the next day.

"Wohoo, can't wait. How rude of me to hold everyone up when it's 6 A.M. in the morning. Especially scince there was a certian girl who had too much sugar and caffine last night keeping me up until three because she couldn't sleep and she decided that I would suffer with her."

"Presents! Whee!" Amy was in an especially good mood.

They all rushed downstairs and saw that they all had one present waiting for them under the tree. Shimmer got a book ('That should lay off the gossip for a bit'), Ella got earrings, Rouge got a pretty bracelet, Amy got a locket (from Sonic, it said on the tag), Star got a new charm necklace, Shadow got a cool video game ('Ha! I'll beat 'ya on this one too!'), Knuckles got an iPod, and Sonic got a fuzzy hand-knit scarf ('Amy must have spent a long time on this!'). The last one to open a gift was Coconut, who got a jean purse.

"This is totally the best Christmas in all everness! Whee!" Coconut shouted, and everyone played with their new stuff.

-- -- --

A dark figure lurked in the darkness. "Soon, you little rebel. Soon."

* * *

Aww, how cute:3 

Star; You are so eviler than Stardark. How can I like a project of a different species?

Me; Whatever. (Zaps Star into a brown-red, Amy-like hedgehog) Read and review!


	4. Sleepover: Part 1

Hi, Shanequa here! Coconuts, I am so sorry for not updating. I'm a bad typer. And I got writer's block, so...

* * *

Chapter Number 4!

"Ok! Now that that's done, it's sleepover time!" Coconut shouted happily onChristmas after the last of the candy canes and chocolate coins had been eaten. "Let's play... Truth or dare!"

(((Coconuts POV)))

So, let's just say I took control, and by the way I did not tie up Shimmer and stick her in a closet backstage. So if you hear any screaming for help and thuds, don't worry about it. Okay? In any case, I got the characters calmed down and asked them a few friendly questions.

"Knuckles, truth or dare?" I asked, smirking as I looked at the truth or dare card.

"Dare!" Knuckles said with a grin. "I can take on anything!"

"I dare you to let Rouge guard the Master Emerald for a week," I said, trying to hold back a laugh but miserably failing as I saw his face turn pale. He asked for a truth, and I smiled a smile that was as big as the solar system.

"Okay, if you really want truth... What girl do you like?" I laughed. Rouge whispered something to Amy, who giggled. Knuckles glared at me. He walked up to me and tried to hit me, but couldn't. I laughed. "Advanced forcefield, knucklehead!" I teased, sticking my tongue out. He groaned, then mumbled something no one could actually understand.

"We can't hear you!" I said.

"Um, I don't like anyone," he said in a quiet voice. Then Star asked why, then, was he turning a darker shade of red and glancing at Rouge nervously.

"He's a bad liar! Ha! I think he likes you, Rouge!" Star said with a grin. Rouge smirked while Knuckles mumbled something about 'stupid truth or dare game' and 'how did they find out'. He next dared Sonic.

"I've been humiliated, now it's your turn, Sonic! Truth or Dare?" Knuckles challenged. Sonic chose dare. "I dare you to go on a date with Amy!"

"Ok, girls. Burst out giggling in 3, 2, 1..." Starlight whispered to Amy and Rouge... "HAHAHAHA!" all three girls laughed. As loud as they possibly could.

"Arrgh! I quit!" Sonic grumbled. But, using her author powers, I stopped him, turned him around, and sat him down in a chair. Suddenly a tuxedo appeared on Sonic and Amy appeared in a longer than normal pink dress. The room dimmed, and a plate of spagetti appeared on a table. (A/N: Yes, a bit too predictable yet random, I know... '--)

"This is gonna be good!" Ella grabbed a video camera.

Amy missed no oppurtunity. With a cry of "Soniku!" she gave him a big bear hug. (A/N; Even more predictableness:D Yay!) Sonic tried to pry Amy off of him, but his effort ended in faliure. Shadow grabbed a camera and snapped about ten pictures to put in his 'Blackmail to Humiliate Faker' folder. Once the date was over (more like Sonic regained the ability to breathe) Sonic looked over at Shadow.

"Shadow! Truth or Dare!"

"Seeing as you are very angry at me currently, I'll pick dare. No secerets are being given away on my turn." Sonic grumbled and looked unhappily at his nearly empty 'Blackmail to Help Out My Bigger-Than-Earth Ego' notebook. Well, at least he had one thing written; 'Knuckles has a crush on Rouge! Never saw that one coming!'.

"I dare you to... Umm... Make a spitball, put it on your head, and sing 'I'm a happy camper!' in a really loud voice." (A/N; This actually happened to me once... Except way worse than a spitball...) So Shadow did so while Sonic taped it on Ella's camcorder. Shadow then dared Ella to 'hand over the camcorder or die', who in turn dared Amy to hug Sonic. Amy to cling onto Sonic some more, which was happily done. After nearly choking him to death, Amy dared Rouge. This was camcorder worthy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. It'll have to do with something random, knowing you."

"I dare you to climb onto the roof and scream that you like Knuckles so everyone can hear you within five miles from here!"

"Umm, there must be a mistake..."

"Do it, please? Or else I'll smash you into a pancake!" Out of fear of the pink hedgehog's hammer, Rouge clambered onto the roof and yelled for all she was worth. Or else, Amy had warned. There was much stomping and glaring.

"Rouge and Knuckles, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i...n... Oh, no. Rouge is angry."

"Truth or dare, Star! Come on, I don't have all day!"

"Sorry! Seeing as you are angry at me... Umm, dare!"

"I dare you to read a certian specified page from your seceret diary!" Rouge said in a very evil voice. Star backed away in horror.

"Not 'The Page'! Please, not 'The Page'!"

Rouge smirked. "Yes, 'The Page'. Because you may not comprehend this in your shocked state, I repeat; Read. 'The Page'. Out loud. To everyone. Even those included in 'The Page'. Or suffer the concequences!" Star gulped and ran, only to be brought back to the circle by Coconut's powers.

"Sorry. Them's the rules. Rouge, you can do the honors of getting her journal. And as for Star... If you struggle, I'll tell Shadow your seceret right off. Do you understand, little kitty? Good." This won a curious look from Shadow and a grin from Sonic ('A seceret? Yay! Time for the Blackmail Folder!') who took out the little notebook and a pencil. At this point Rouge came back with a little glittery denim-cover notebook that was apparently Star's diary.

"Here. Read away! I'm in the mood for this page right about... here!" Rouge pointed at the open page. "Now read it. Or Coconut will force you to."

Star huffed. "Ok, fine. But only because you made me."

"Dear Diary,

Hi. Star here. Guess what? Lots of Mobians plummeted out of the sky on a rusty plane today. Rouge and Amy were with them! There's this echidna called Knuckles who Rouge likes, though I can't see why. Amy likes this blue hedgehog called Sonic, though I can't for the life of me see why. Cosmo knows everyone, but never talked about them to me but hangs around this two-tail fox named Tails. I think she likes him. And then there's the last one, Shadow. Project Shadow. Ultimate Lifeform. Whatever. He's also a project. Except he's SO cute! Well, perhaps not cute, but really... Umm... cool, I guess. Beats me how to explain a boy. Shadow is black with red streaks in his quills. Way awesome! When he came out of the plane, it's like, instant crush! But then that stupid mood ring started singing the tune of 'Crazy in Love' and before I could make it shut up Rouge noticed. And voiced her view of the situation. Very loudly, in fact, before I very visibly stepped on her foot- another reason I wear platforms. I hope Shads didn't notice. But how can I like him? I'm a science project. Hmm. But if I don't want to be one, and act like I'm not one, and believe I'm not one, am I one? Hmm, I think I'll make up a song later for this. Well, in other events; We got hit by a tsunami. We dove into a whacked plothole and landed in Coconut's house. Shadow and I got high off of candy. Rouge confessed that she liked Knuckles. I kissed Shadow. Sonic and Amy became BF and GF. And I got to kick Stardark's butt. Today was good. Oops, got to go, Coconut over shoulder! See ya later! From, Star"

Shadow blinked once or twice, then stared blankly. "You... Like me? What on Earth?"

"Ok, now that it's out, let's make this clear because I'm only saying this once; No duh. Yes, I have a crush on Shads. And, by the way, this is in Coconut's house. No connection to earth whatsoever. They only share the same atmosphere. And... Umm, memory zap." (A/N; I know, wierd name. Oh well.) Then everyone except Rouge and Amy and Star and I forgot what happened.

Then they dared me. Oh, it was horrible. I had to call the guy I like and tell him that I like him. I was never more embarassed in my life. I was SO mad at Star. But he likes me too. So I got a boyfriend. Yay!

And then, we played spin the bottle... DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

Ooh, what'll happen? To find out, clicky the review button!

Star; I think I won't like this... Oh well! I like fanmail! (waves)


	5. Sleepover: Part 2

Hi! I got my first review for this story ever! -hands cookie to wildcat6- To everyone _not_ repling: if I can build another hand with the reviews, I can type faster:D

* * *

So, after I freed Shim- I mean, after Shimmer came back from, um, shopping, we played spin the bottle at her request. Well, at least the Mobians did. Shimmer, Ella and I sat and watched while Ella controlled the bottle with her psycic powers. We had a camcorder hady, of course! (giggle)

First, Amy spun and it landed on Sonic, whom she happily planted a kiss on. Then came Rouge's turn. Forseeing the scene, Sonic and Shadow took out a camera.

When Rouge spun, it landed, like, directly on Knuckles. Rouge stared at it a minute or two, then sorta leaned over and kissed Knuckles. Like, on the lips. (A/N; Oh. Did I just... like... type that? Nah, it's my hamster's ghost. Bad ghostie!) Knucklehead turned thirty shades darker red than normal. (giggle) Rouge blushed a little too, but not as much.

Then Shadow spun the bottle. It landed on Star. It's so fun to play matchmaker with the experiment made after me! Oh, there's Dark, but she's Star's opposite. My dark side. Dunno why that silver, crafty cat was even created. It's impossible to tell who she likes. No fun at all. Anyways, Star was switched to hedgehog form by me. Her hair looked like Amy's but longer and it was brown, just like the hedgie that glared at me. Star put her hands on her hips, which had a jean miniskirt with a chain belt on them. Her cammi had a tropical palm tree on the front.

"I hate you, Coconut." Star was about to say more, but Shadow kissed her on the lips. (A/N; Star's gonna kill me once she gets done with thanking me to death... Eeek!) Star kissed back a little, but not enough to remind him that she liked him. Sonic got that on camcorder.

"Umm... She stole my peppermint candy and I was getting it back?"

Ha. Lame excuse, Shadow. You like her and I know it. Anyhow, after that we went sock-skating. It was like a tradition for me. For those of you who don't know how, you slide aroud on the floor wearing socks. I know, wierd, but still it's fun! Us girls, who knew how, told the boys how to skate, and then we put on little socks with bells sewn on and slid around. Then, when we were done, we watched Madagascar. The king lemur dude was my favorite, perhaps because of the 'I Like To Move It' song. When we listened to the soundtrack afterward, Star danced around wildly. So did everyone else, even Shadow.

Then we played Song Charades. One person picked a song and everyone else acted it out. We picked one that Star made up called 'Sleepover Song'. Very funny, Star. Just for this I'll make you stay hedgehog for the night.

I was invited to a sleepover

On the eve of Christmas Day

When I arrived and unpacked my bags

Everything seemed to be ok

But no, it was _not_.

When we started out with the

Pillow fights

I got my first clue;

This was gonna be a long, long night.

Sleepovers sounded like lots of fun,

Obviously I'd never been to Coconut's one!

Truth or Dare came

After that

Oh no, not my journal,

I'm one pitiful cat

Next time, I'll take truth.

Spin the bottle

Oh, how could I ever forget

Coconut had something to do with it.

I will get her yet (but thanks!)

Sleepovers sounded like lots of fun,

Obviously I'd never been to Coconut's one!

S-l-e-e-p-o-v-e-r!

What ya call it is wrong,

Ought to be

Stay over all night long!

(And never get a wink of sleep)

Sleepovers sounded like lots of fun,

Never, ever goin' back to Coconut's one!

Oops, she found me, gotta run!

I took away her charm for being so mean. Then we played SA2: Battle. Shimmer grinned to see virtual Rouge flirt with virtual Knuckles. Sonic certianly filled up his blackmail notebook. And then we changed to our pajamas. Well, at least the girls did. The boys just put on slippers. Then we all took out our sleeping bags and actually went to sleep! Wow.

* * *

So, review. Like now, so I can build a sheild to stop Star from killing me. 


	6. School Days

Hi, everyone. Sorry I didn't update, but I got writer's block. :) And sorry, wildcat6, but Star smashed the camcorder, lest she face more humiliation. -bonks Star on head- Happy reading!

* * *

(((Narrator POV)))

The weeks of vacation flew past, and soon it was time to go back to school. So on Monday, our heroes were woken up at 6:00.

"BREE! BREE! BREE!" went the smoke alarm. Everyone ran out of the dorm in their pajamas.

"Sorry, it's just the toast. I sorta burned it. So, how 'bout pankakes?" Coconut asked, walking out of the house. Everyone cheered and went inside. The Mobians changed to human form and set off for Cherryblossom Middle School. By pure luck they all had the same classes. Or not. Star was very good at hacking stuff. -cough- Anyhow, they switched to human form before school using their transformation gemstones and headed to class.

_Periods 1 and 2- Social Studies_

"Good morning, students!" boomed the intercom. "It's a wonderful day here at Cherryblossom Middle! A few special announcements for today. There are some new exchange students here, and I'd like you all to give them a warm welcome." Everyone clapped. "Today there will be a signup after school for the Cherry Blossom Idols, the annual sing-off. Anyone who wants to try out should meet in Building C after school." There were many murmurings in the classroom. (A/N; We didthis at myschool once. :D It was so much fun!)

"I'm trying out!" Rouge whispered to Amy and Star. They nodded, and whispered that they would try out with her as a team.

"...And today there is a volleyball game at three o'clock. Admission is three dollars, come cheer on the Cherrybombs as they go up against Panther Middle! That's all the announcements for now- have a great day!"

"Hi, Shads. I see we all got the same table. Kinda wierd, huh?" Star looked around. She swung back her straight red-brown hair that hung over her clear blue eyes. "Rouge, what lipgloss should I wear? You were the most popular girl at school last time, you should know."

"Pick the clear one. It totally matches the denim miniskirt and basketball top. It also practically says 'kiss me'!"

"Why exactly would I want to do that? Arrgh, you're starting to sound like Shimmer! Your out fit looks like hers too!" And soit did.Rouge had almost white hair that was in a high ponytail. She wore the same outfit as in the picture, except the cammi was now a t-shirt. ('Stupid dress codes! This is _so_ last season!') She carried a cute silver purse that had lots of sequins on it. Star carried a jean purse for her lipgloss and other random junk. It was a nightmare- not so much, however, as Coconut's black hole of a closet. (A/N; ...of which no mortal computerized being except Coconut can survive in. My closet is actually that messy. One of my friends got her foot caught in there under a foot of junk earlier this month.) Amy carried a cute pink one with a butterfly on it. She, by the way, had straight stawberry blonde hair with pinkish streaks on either side. Amy alsowore brown pants and a cute pink top. Anyhow, the teacher went on to the French Revolution.

"... So you all need to create a timeline. Any questions? Good. Now let's get to work!"

"Ok then, let's see... Let's go get the textbooks and then start!" Star said, and ran off, glad of the diversion from Rouge's hints. She hoped that Shadow hadn't figured it out.

Then the bell rang and it was time for science.

_Periods 3 and 4- Science_

"Ok, everyone. Today we're going to do the old 'volcano in a bottle' thing. Ok, you all know what to do. Except when you pour the vinegar, pour it slowly. See what happened with the first class?" The teacher gestured at the ceiling that had tell-tale red splotches on it. "So let's start!" When the volcano had been made, everyone went outside. Amy poured in the vinegar and Sonic corked the beaker-volcano. In a few seconds, the cork flew off and the volcano 'erupted' as the vinegar-baking soda mix rushed down the sides. Then everyone dropped their stuff off at the next class and then went to lunch. After that was health and P.E.

_Period 5- P.E._

After dressing out into 'totally unfasionable clothes', as Rouge called them, they started the "Ok, listen up! Girls go to Mrs. Mala, the boys stay over here." The girls ran over to Mrs. Mala, amd the boys stayed put. The gym teacher for the boys started them all off on 50 pushups, all the while singing to "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from Mulan. (A/N; Sorry, I just watched it a few days ago...) Then they did 50 crunches... And so on and and so forth. The girls, on the other hand, were having a great time.

"Ok, everyone! Today we're going to do dancing! They say the steps in the song, so here we go!" Then all of the girls danced to the Cha-Cha Slide while boys did the mile run. Poor Knuckles. He wasn't used to running that hard.

"Didyou guys have fun in gym today? _We_ did!" Rouge started humming the Cha-Cha Slide. Knuckles, however,was still panting from so much running.

"Can't... feel... my... legs... Ow... Then why do they hurt so much?..."

"So, are you guys trying out for Cherryblossom Idols? We are. Star's going to write up a song that she can sing," Amy whispered to Sonic. "Her powers are lessened in human form. She's still got a good voice, though. Hey, maybye all of us can team up!"

"Nice thought, Amy, but we're staying in the crowd," Sonic replied, running his fingers through his blue-streaked hair. Shadow's hair was the same, except his hair was black with red streaks. Knuckles had red dreadlocks. "Well, time to go to the second elective!"

_Period 6- Second Elective_

(A/N; I'm gonna just skip this one. They all had different electives 'cuz I couldn't come up with one that they'd all like. Health wasn't optional, by the way.)

_Periods 7 and 8- Math_

Everyone reported to their lockers, and then went to their next class. Which, for our Mobians, is math. (A/N; The teacher is almost always sarcastic. She's saying it in sarcasm-sweet tone of voice. Not mommy-sweet. Ok?)

"Ok, everyone! Today we're going to study calculus, even though you're all in the eighth grade. Okay?" The teacher posted the warm-up, 43532432432 divided by 5095.223 equals X to the thirtieth power. Everyone did it like it was normal work. "Hello Star. How's your widdle picture turning out? Hey, is that a heart?" Star's eyes widened, and she quickly hid the doodles. Which, of course, had Shadow's name in between the lines.

"I'm not going to ask..." Rouge rolled her eyes.

_Periods 9 and 10- Language Arts_

Next they headed to Language Arts.

"Well, class, today we're going to write a story! Here's the prompt; You and your friends are hiking when a volcano erupts! So let's get writing!"

As it turned out, Sonic was in a wierd mood and wrote about monkey totems that granted wishes and hammers. (A/N; We actually did this in class a while back, except that the papers were passed around for each person to write a different part of the story. Some oaf decided to ruin everyone's story by writing about monkey totems on every single paper. And I was sitting next to him. So I ran out of ideas.) Shadow wrote about Maria coming alive and helping him. Star wrote hers in a song. Everyone else wrote about something normal.

Then, at 3:05, the final bell rang. Everyone rushed out to their lockers. (A/N: Just when you think that the school halls couldn't get more crowded...) Then eveyone headed home.

Then everyone spent an hour and a half doing homework and watching T.V. and playing video games. Star, to Shadow's dismay, usually beat him. Then there was dinner time, and after that Star practiced 30 minutes guitar. Then Rouge and Amy tried to help her choose their song for CB Idols.

"What about 'Rush'?" Rouge asked, humming the tune. "Or 'Collapsed' might be good."

"No, I'd prefer that it be my own song. Let's see... Which one? 'Silver Lining', or 'Little Hope, Little Wish, Little Wonder', or 'Freedom', or should I make a new one?"

"Hmm, not 'Little Hope, Little Wish, Little Wonder'. It's too fairytale-ish. I vote we make a new one."

"Ok, let's get to work then!" Star opened her notebook and started writing...

* * *

Ooh, by the way, I'm accepting OCs for the singing competition, CherryBlossom Idols. Just tell me what they'll sing and the name, species, etc. ;) 


	7. CherryBlossom Idols!

Yes! -dances around- Finally done with new chapter:)

* * *

The next day, Star finished the song. Rouge did the costumes, and Amy did the dance moves. The week rushed by, and soon it was time for the competition. By then, everyone had figured out that they were Mobians, so they didn't have to switch to human form.

"Weeelcome, ladies and getlemen, to CherryBlossom Idols!" announced the announcer. A cheer rose from the audience. "First up we have Penny the Penguin singing 'It Is You I Have Loved'!" (A/N; Thanks, wildcat6! -mock bow-) A penguin walked onstage wearing a really cute outfit and grinned sheepishly when the audience applauded. Then she started to sing. Her shyness was melted away within the first few notes in the introduction, and soon she was singing better than even Star, who was one of the best singers on the planet Mobius.

"There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along..."

As the peguin continued to sing, Star gasped. "Wow, I'm not sure I can sing that good. And I'm practically _made_ out of song!" The penguin continued her singing.

"It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along!"

The penguin finished, and got a standing ovation. The people were almost throwing bunches of roses on the stage at this point! The shyness returned, and the penguin went offstage as soon as she could.

"And next up, we have Coconut singing 'Silver Lining' by Starlight, whom we have right here in our audience. She'll compete soon with another song of hers, but you'll have to wait and see what it is! Now to Coconut!"

"Is your smile on,

Or are you wearing a frown?

Sorry, it's hard to tell

When I'm walkin' on clouds!

Who says 13 is

Plain old unlucky? Why

Do grey clouds

Make people sigh?

Every cloud's got a silver lining,

You'll find it, keep on trying!

Whether the day is up or down,

Ain't for fate to choose,

And if you try your hardest,

It's impossible to lose!

When you reach the mountain top,

You worked so hard to climb,

I know you'll find that it was

Worth the time.

So what if you woke up

Twenty-one minutes late?

Everyone's gonna make

One or two mistakes!

Don't let a lil' raincloud

Ruin your good day!

Jump up

Just keep playing!

Every cloud's got a silver lining,

You'll find it, keep on trying!

Whether the day is up or down,

Ain't for fate to choose,

And if you try your hardest,

It's impossible to lose!

When you reach the mountain top,

You worked so hard to climb,

I know you'll find that it was

Worth the time."

There was an instrumemntal, and Coconut danced around.

"Keep on trying,

Keep on flying,

You're gonna find that silver lining!

Yea!"

The crowd cheered, and Coconut smiled and waved. Then it was Amy's, Rouge's, and Star's turn. They were somewhat nervous.

"Don't you _dare_ say who I dedicated this song to in my diary! You hear me, Rouge!"

"Ok, Star! Fine! Yeesh!"

"And now we have Star, Amy, and Rouge singing 'A Little Bit Of Me', written by Star herself!" (A/N; I wrote this just for Starlight because she loves Shadow so much! -pats Star on head and recieves a glare- Star, I spent, like, an hour on this! Be grateful!) The three girls appeared onstage wearing glittery spaghetti-strap tops, each in the owner's favorite color. They also all had a mike. Rouge, of course, was still in echidna form. She was wearing her hair in the normal ponytail, but the scrunchie had a heart on it. She was also wearing a jean miniskirt with rhinestone studs which, of course, went really well with her purple top. Her lipgloss also glittered. Star wore a light brown color shirt, with tight blue jeans and a super-cute belt. Amy wore a pink top (what else?) and a denim longer-skirt that, unlike Rouge's skirt, met the school dresscode. The three started to sing.

"Is this love?

La-la-la...

((_Star_))

When I'm walkin'

Down the street,

And try to get our

Eyes to meet,

((_All)_)

I have to wonder 'why'?

((_Amy_))

When you're so near,

Just makes me

Feel invincible

And free!

((_All_))

Feel like I'm gonna fly!

Is this love?

La-la-la!

A bit of heart,

Bit of mind,

Yea, I'm gonna

Make you mine!

Bit of soul,

Bit of song,

We can dance

All night long!

And very last,

But not least,

A little bit of me...

((_Star_))

Hard to say what

Love is like,

Singin' my heart out

Through the mike.

((_All_))

But oh, I wanna know!

((_Rouge_))

Tryin' to sort out

My feeligs,

Starin' up at a

Faraway ceiling.

((_All_))

What makes me love you so?

Is this love?

La-la-la!

A bit of heart,

Bit of mind,

Yea, I'm gonna

Make you mine!

Bit of soul,

Bit of song,

We can dance

All night long!

And very last,

But not least,

A little bit of me...

((Instrumental))

((_All_))

Is this love?

La-la-la!

A bit of heart,

Bit of mind,

Yea, I'm gonna

Make you mine!

Bit of soul,

Bit of song,

We can dance

All night long!

And very last,

But not least,

A little bit of me!

((_Star_))

A lil' bit of me!"

The crowd, once again, went totally insane. The three girls waved, and walked offstage.

"Well, that seems to be all for ton- Oh, my! Well, everyone, it seems that we have a last-minute entry! Starlight and Shadow will be singing 'Get Your Shine On'! So, let's rock!"

"Arrgh! Wha- why- Who the heck signed me up?" Star screamed backstage. "Rouge. Will. NEVER. Let me live this down. Hmm. Oh, well. Silver lining, I guess."

"Wha?" asked Shadow. "Hmph. I guess I'll have to sing. But I don't wanna sing 'Get Your Shine On'!"

"Ok, Shads. What _will_ we sing, then? We can't dissapoint everyone!

"This seems like Shimmer's work. She seems to be official matchmaker." Star rolled her eyes. "So let's sing something she'll absolutely hate! Like... 'All Star'!"

"Ok, I hope this works..." Shadow and Star were kicked onstage, and Star picked up the mike.

"Ok, everyone, there's been a little change of plans. Instead of the song we were going to sing, we're going to sing 'All Star'! I'm gonna need everyone's help on this one! Everyone who knows this song, sing it loud and hard! Everyone got that?" A cheer rose from the audience. "Alright then! Let's get ready to rumble!" Rock music started to play, and the two started to sing.

(((_Shadow_)))

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

(((_Star_)))

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

(((_Both_)))

Hey now, you're an All Star  
Get your game on, go play!  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star  
Get the show on, get paid!  
And all that glitters is gold,  
Only shooting stars break the mold!

The crowd sang along, dancing to the rock music and having an all-around good time. When the song ended, Star let out a cheer. Shadow smiled, for once, and joined Star in the cheer. The audience went insane! Then, the crowd went silent, waiting to see who won..

"The first place winner tonight is... Penny the Penguin!" The audience cheered as the shy penguin grinned sheepishly and accepted the prize. "It was very close, hard competition though. So, this year we're having a second and third place! They go to Starlight and Shadow!" Star and Shadow walked onstage. Star waved at the audience, and Shadow grinned a little. This was the first time he'd had fun in a long time. Then everyone went to the pizza place to celebrate. Afterwards, Star went outside. She seemed upset, so Shadow went out to investigate.

"Hey, Star. Why are you so upset?" Shadow asked, sitting next to her. Star sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure. Sometimes I think I feel eyes watching me at night, but nobody's there. It's almost like Dark... No, she couldn't be watching me. Right? I'm not sure anymore." Star sighed. "I don't want to bother you with my troubles though."

"No, I'm not bothered. Actually, I've been having a better time than I've had scince ARK. You know about that too, don't you?"

"Yep. Rouge told me, and-" Star was knocked over by an invisible force. "Ow. Rouge must've just zapped me with her Black Wave attack. It's not like her, though, to do that. Must be in a bad mood." Star stuck her head back inside the pizza place. "Rouge? Where-" She was cut short by the fact that the pizza place was a wreck and her friends had vanished. "What? Shadow, you'll want to see-" Star was, again, cut short by the fact that Shadow, when she turned around, was gone.

"Wohoo. Just the way I'd like to celebrate; have my best friends vanish into thin air," she grumbled under her breath. "Dark, come out right this instant! Argh. The nerve of her, kidnapping my friends!" Star then noticed a tiny note on the door. "Ooh, a letter! Wonder what it says..."

_Dear Rebellious Little Sister_,

_By the time you get this, your friends will be captured. In your face! And if you ever want to see these pathetic beings again, you'll come to ARK by tomorrow or else!_

_-StarDark_

* * *

So. Like, review already so I can get rid of this huge writer's block. So far wildcat6 is the only one who reviewed. So they get yummyful ice cream! In addition to the cookies.-gives wildcat6 an immense bowl of ice cream with whipped cream and sprinkles and chocolate-

Star: Review already so I can go rescue Shads! I hope Shanequa's in a good mood, else I'll get blown up by Dark! Or even worse, lose my fave video game! -shudder-


	8. Trip To ARK

Hi, everyone who's still with me here! Wildcat6 gets the '_Best And Most LoyalReviewer In All Everness_' award. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters or the songs 'It Is You I Have Loved' or'All Star' from last chappy. I do, however, unofficially own 'Silver Lining' and 'A Little Bit Of Me'.

_

* * *

_

Well, better get moving," Star said after examining the letter.

"Umm, can I help you out? I mean, like, come along on the adventure?" Penny the Penguin asked, stepping out from behind a tree. "I mean, You don't have to, it's just..."

"Awesome! I'd be glad to have someone to help me out. So you're Penny, right? Nice singing back at CherryBlossom Idols! And that's a pretty nice compliment from someone who's created from a song."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm Project Starlight. I guess I'm sort of rebelling against the people who made me by not being part of a trillion tests on sound energy, but I like this 'being normal' thing a bit too much. You can call me Star."

"Oh, ok then. Neat! So, I'm Penny the Penguin. Call me Penny. I like to sing, I guess. So, I guess you'll open a plothole?"

"Yep!" Star opened the plothole and traveled to ARK. Except that she was off track... By about fifty years...

"Don't let them escape!" a guard yelled as Shadow and Maria ran down a hallway. Star tried to stop them, but seemed to be like a ghost. She didn't see Penny anywhere. Star ran, or I guess floated, along with Shadow and Maria. They reached the place where Maria and Shadow were supposed to escape. Ghost-Star and Shadow ran into the escape pod. When Maria pulled the switch and was shot, she turned.

"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog." Though it had been a mere glimpse before the capsule was shot out, Star was sure that Maria knew that Star was there. For a minute she had seen herself through Maria's eyes. For a minute, Star had _been_ Maria! The scene faded, and another flashed before her. In this one, Shadow and Sonic saved the Earth from ARK crashing into it. Seeing as she was in spirit form and wasn't in danger of getting hurt, she stuck with Shadow and willed him to try harder.

"Those people need you, Shads," Star whispered, half-begging. Shadow, by some miracle, heard her and mistook her for Maria. Then he did indeed try harder, and while doing so fell to Earth. Well, almost. Star managed to help him make as safe a landing as could be expected. Then she saw her reflection in a puddle and gasped. She was Maria! The scene blurred, and Star was catapulted to the present.

"Star? Star! Wake up!" Star was shaken awake by Penny. "Whew, finally. You sorta... Blacked out, I guess?"

"No, not blacked out. Just... Old memories." Star grinned. She was the being created from Maria! Knowing that she hadn't been entirely created after the ever-hyper Coconut made her happy. At least part of her wasn't made from some random girl on a permanent sugar high. (A/N; Did I just insult me?) After pondering that, she and Penny set off to find Star's friends. Penny was mainly in it to rescue Tails, though.

"Hey, Star? I wonder what Tails will say when I rescue him? Oh, it will be _so romantic_!"

"Penny. Ok, first off I highly doubt that my sister and I in a fierce battle will be 'romantic'. Second, stop drooling over him! For crying out loud, you're starting to sound like Amy!" Star exclaimed. "Nothing personal to Rose, of course."

"No way! I'm not the least bit like that idiot Sonic fangirl! Tails is cute, nice, and smart while Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and all other boys sit around and fight! I can't for the life of me see who could possibly like them!"

"Hey! Shads isn't that competitive! You're right about the other boys, though."

"Shadow is way overcompetitive!" Penny stuck her tounge out at Star. (A/N; Do penguins even have tounges?)

"Arrgh! Let's stop debating on Shads being competitive or not and pay attention to finding him and the rest of my friends!"

"Ok, Star." The two traveled onward. At one point Star stopped and looked into a room at random. She gasped when she saw that it was the room that she/Maria had sent Shadow off into space from. The walked into the room, and stepped on something. She looked down and saw a blue ribbon that she took to be Maria's. She shook her hair out and put the ribbon in. She came out and saw that Penny was nowhere to be found. Instead there was a note.

_Hey, Star. Penny and Cosmo and I found a way home, don't worry. I couldn't get the others, though. It's up to you now._

_-Tails._

"Ok, then. Up to me, eh? Hmm, this'll be good." Star grinned and ran to the place that she knew her friends were. "Dark, I know you're here. Come out."

"Hm, you're late. Oh, well." The silver cat stepped into the light. "Ah, I still have your friends, and I think that Amy said that you had a little crush on Shadow here." Dark pointed to a cage over a pit of wierd slimy green stuff that could very easily destroy even Shadow, who was in the cage. Shadow's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Amy told you?" Star whirled around to glare at the chained Amy, who bit her lip.

"At least she doesn't know that your diary is in your back pocket!" Amy shouted at Star, and then covered her mouth. Star glared. "Oopsie..." Dark leaped at Star and grabbed the diary.

"Ooh, lookie here! Star likes Shadow big-time," Dark laughed. "Oh, by the way, I'll only release him if you put that ribbon of yours in the circle. You know I'll drop him if you don't."

"Being the evil, heartless being you are, I suppose you would. I also suppose that we both know that the instant I step foot in the trap, I'll be captured and you'll laugh at me for being so stupid, and torture me with the science project test. But if I don't you'll kill Shads." Star winced, and then sang. Shadow was released from the cage.

"Ooh, bad move!" Dark then grabbed them both and shoved them in another cage with Rouge, Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles. Amy sulked in a corner and remembered that she had her flute with her. She opened the case and started to play the only song she had memorized, which happened to be the Titanic theme. Suddenly they were on a huge boat.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Rouge said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Well, it's short, but I like it. I'd say to R&R, but at this point it seems that wildcat6 is the only one who cares.


	9. Titanic

Greetings. Welcome to the new chapter. The dragon-thing, Flame, whom I will mention later on, was in this really wierd dream where I was at a way little Loch Ness, even though I've never been there, and I fished him out with a bright yellow shoelace.Oh, and I forgot for the past two chapters (gasp!) to put in that I don't own Penny. So...

DISCLAIMER: (I hope I don't forget anything...) I don't own the Sonic characters or Penny. They belong to other people. I only own Flame, Star, and Dark.

* * *

They had landed on a majestic boat, with the finery of an expensive hotel. However, they failed to see the ship's name; this was the RMS Titanic. And it was about to set off on its maiden voyage. Even if they'd known the name, they'd not have known that they were aboard the ship that made news across the nations with the most tragic story of any ship to sail the Atlantic Ocean. They were all in human form, but in much older-fashion clothes. Amy rather liked the new look; no streaks, just plain old strawberry blonde hair. She also wore a red dress that went down to her toes. Rouge wore a purple one, and Star wore a gold one. Star also looked like Maria, which made Shadow stare at her for a good five minutes until Star slapped him. The boys, however,weren't so fortunate. They were in a lower class.

"Boys! I don't believe that you should be in the first class area. Please leave," a person in a wierd uniform said. Of course he was referring to Knuckles.

"Um, they're... The persons escorting us on this trip!" Rouge said. "Right, Knuckles?"

"That's his name?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Why's he in third class and you're in first?"

"Well, it's a nickname. Everyone in our group has them. About the first and third classes, we couldn't get first-class tickets for everyone. We could only get three, so the boys were nice and let us go first class." Starlight hoped that it was convincing enough, which of course it was.

"Then you all get first class!"

"Thanks!" Rouge said, biting her lip. They all went upstairs or whatever to see the landscape, and were suprised to see that it was the night of April 14. Merely three hours from the collision. They still had no idea whatsoever that the ship was going to sink.

The ship finally hit the iceberg, and Rouge fell off the edge! Of course Knuckles dove in to save her. He looked around through the dark water, and somehow saw her even though that's impossible. Rouge was still knocked out. Knuckles grabbed her and headed to the surface. At the surface, Rouge woke up. She took one look at the boat and saw the name.

"Oh, no. The Titanic is the boat we're on? I may as well dig my own watery grave," Rouge screamed, then noticed that Knuckles was there. "Oh. Hi there. Why aren't I dead?"

"Um, I saved you? Again. This is the second time, by the way. And what's so bad about the Titanic?"

"See those lights? Those are distress rockets. It's too late! We're gonna die! Star and Amy won't leave without Sonic and Shadow, who won't be permitted on the boats. So they'll all die!" Rouge sighed. "There. Get it? There's not enough lifeboats. There's nothing we can do about it, but... Oh! I know!" Rouge took out a mini-instrument that she for some stupid reason had in her pocket. It had a star on it, meaning that it had Star's music powers. She started playing a song of mystic power, and the current scene blurred. It transformed into an entirely different one. The two were in a forest. Knuckles was an echidna, and Rouge was one again a bat, but this time Rouge had a tan dress on. She had the same length of hair, too, except this time it was down. She looked around the place and grinned.

"Just as I remember it." Rouge then started off through the woods.

"Hey, where are you going? Get back here!" Knuckles screamed, running after her. When he finally caught up, they reached a swamplike area. Rouge started looking for something.

"So where's everyone else?" Knuckles asked, panting.

"Well, I don't know. Most likely in one of their forms of the past. Like Star and Shads are most likely in Egypt, and Sonic and Amy are most likely in some wierd fantasy land. This is my past." Rouge glanced around, muttering. "Arrgh! How many places in this stupid sawmp _are_ there for a dragon to hide?"

"Ow! Something's on my leg!" Knuckles yelled, pointing at a cute little orangey-yellow dragonish being that was clinging to his leg. It looked up at him with puppy eyes, and Rouge grinned.

"You found him! Flame, get off of Knuckles' leg." The little snake-size dragon leaped onto Rouge's arm and purred like a cat. "Knuckles, this is Flame, my pet dragon. Flame, this is Knuckles. We're going to the village from here. Oh, and you may want to sort of stay hidden."

When they got to the village, everyone came out to welcome Rouge back. Knuckles hid in a tree.

"Welcome back, princess," one villager said. Knuckles fell out of the tree.

"No way! You're a princess?" The villagers whirled around and saw him. Knuckles, for the first time, noticed that they were the tribe that, at one point, had been at war with the echidnas. This was apparently that time. The villagers started chasing him and, though Rouge tried to prevent it, captured him. Then they tried to kill him, but Rouge suceeded in stopping them. (A/N; I'll spare the details and say that yes, it was somewhat Pocahantas-ish.) Then the two went into the woods again. I need a better transition for this story.

_At the same time..._

Star and Shadow were in a pyramid...

* * *

To be continued. This is the part where I sit and beg for reviews. (puppy eyes) Oh, and wildcat6, the next few chapters will be about the others' adventures. I'll try to find some excuse to get Tails, Cosmo, and Penny into the story again. 


	10. Pyramids

'Ello. Not much news here, but I have a new fic. It's called Mind Reader. I also hope to have up another fic that I forgot about soon.

Disclaimer: I DO NOTown the Sonic characters or Penny. I DO own Star, Dark, Flame, and Coconut. Ella and Shimmer are real people with different names than in this fic, so I do not own them. Okay?

* * *

"Star, where are we? I can't see anything!" Shadow stumbled around blindly in the darkness.

"What? I can see everything fine... Oh. Wait, that's 'cuz I'm a cat. We have way good eyesight in the dark. Here, I'll see if I've got a flashlight." Star dug around in her pockets, not getting anything but a torch. "Ah, it'll do. Hey Shads, do you have anything that would set a torch on fire?"

"Uh, I've got this flamethrower. Will that work?"

"Yeah." Star turned on the flamethrower, lit the torch, and then handed the flamethrower back to Shadow. "Woa! You're... a cat? But I'm the only one who can transform! And how come you couldn't see in the dark?"

"I guess it takes a while to get the hang of. And the 'whacked plothole', as you called it, must have changed me to cat form." Shadow frowned. "Why did we end up here, anyways?"

"I think it was that we were on the Titanic. Rouge must've figured it out. Then she sent us here. Don't ask how. 'Kay?" Shadow remained silent, so they started walking. Star glanced over at Shadow. _Note to self; pursuade Coconut to change Shads into cat form more often. In cat form, he's the very definition of 'hot'! Woah, did I just think that? What is wrong with my brain?_

"Hey, Star? Hate to inturrupt your thinking, but where are we?"

"I dunno. Most likely Egypt, because they like cats there, which explains why you're one. But we're in a tomb, or pyramid, and-"

"A tomb? Can we steal some stuff?"

"No, I don't think- Hey, these earrings are SO cute! Ooh, and look at those bangle bracelets! I guess we could take a souvineir or two." Star bent over and gasped, noticing her different outfit for the first time. The top was white, with three green, gold, and red stripes at the top. Her gemstone had turned to a gold necklace with a peice of yellow topaz on it. And, to top it all off, she was wearing a white skirt with a slit down one side. Her gloves were gone and her platforms were reduced to tan-colored sandals. Star shook it off and put on two bangle bracelets.

"These tombs are extremely hard to get out of, seeing as we have no idea where we are in it. The Egyptians know, but- Hey! Wait a sec, I'm part Egyptian! If I recall correctly, we're in the tomb itself. We have to go up to reach the exit. There's traps along the way, though. So let's go! Hey, that rhymes..."

"Lead the way, already!"

"Okay." The duo continued on their way. _Nice outfit. The Egyptian look is good on her. _Shadow blinked at what he had thought. _The air in the tomb must be stale. My brain is suffering from lack of oxygen. Why else would I think that? could think that?_ Shadow failed to notice that there was a trap door in front of him and Star. Star stopped just short of it, wavering over the edge.

"Shads, look out! Woah!" But it was too late. Shadow and Star plummeted into the trap, and it filled with sleeping gas.

"Star... I don't feel so good..." Shadow collapsed, nearly hitting his head on the ground. Luckily, Star managed to grab him in time. She set him down gently, then collapsed onto the ground herself.

* * *

R&R, if you please! 


	11. Back in Time!

Hi! Sorry for it being ever scince updating, but I've been sorta busy. (Hides blank to-do list) Anyhow, this sorta explains about Star. I just had to get her past straight, so yeah.

* * *

The two woke up at the same time. As it turned out, they were both outside of the pyramid.

"Shads, I don't think we're in Egypt. It's ARK! Cool!"

"Hey, how do you know it's ARK?"

"Long story short, I'm part Maria." Shadow gave her a suprised look. "Yeah, at least I think so. Wonder why-" Star was cut off by a timehole. "Oh, coconuts! It's a timehole!"

With that, they were transported to a while after Shadow had escaped. The leader of GUN was talking to the president.

"Star, what-"

"Shh!" Star whispered, covering Shadow's mouth and motioning for him to stay hidden.

"...Mister President, if Project Shadow is on the loose he could be a huge threat to the country, the continent, even the world! We need to make something to counteract him if he-"

"But sir," the President interrupted, "How do we know that it will win? We can't just spend billions on another project that will fail!"

"Do you remember that girl Maria that Shadow was friends with? She might know... That's why we kept her in a coma. She's never going to live, so we'll take some of her DNA and clone her."

"But a mere girl cannot possibly defeat the ultimate weapon!"

"You have a good point, Mr. President. That's why she won't _be_ human. She'll be similar to Shadow except a cat. And she'll have some sort of power..."

Another timehole sucked them up, then they landed in the same place a year later. A young Star (about 6 or 7) was listening to the President and Gun officer talk- from her special hiding place, of course.

"She refuses to fight! What's wrong with her? Her copy seems to hate Shadow, while Project Starlight refuses to even hit the Shadow posters!" the President shouted.

"Perhaps it's that Maria liked Shadow. Thus her opposite, Stardark, will hate Shadow. She'll handle him if things get out of hand," The GUN officer explained.

"But what about Starlight? She has almost identical powers to Stardark. If Stardark tries to hurt Shadow, Starlight will just try to help Shadow!" At this Star blushed a little. Shadow didn't notice. And of course, because the cage he had been in during the ARK battle was soundproof (courtesy of Dark) he still had no idea that she liked him.

"Then we'll just have to dispose of her," the GUN officer said. Mini-Star stifled a gasp, and the GUN man whirled around. He spotted Mini-Star instantly. "Get her!" he yelled, and little Stardark jumped down, landing perfectly.

"My pleasure." Mini-Stardark started chasing Mini-Starlight, who ran and hid in one room. "Hmm, what are these? Hey, they're the morph-thingies that Dark made! I'll grab some..." And just by chance she grabbed three, putting one of which around her neck. She transformed into a butterfly (the kind we know, not a Mobian) and flew away extremely fast. Then the timehole and plothole _both_ opened, sending the two back to Kukulili.

Star and Shadow fell through the hole, then landed face-first on the beach. "Well," Star commented, brushing herself off, "that was interesting."

* * *

R&R, please. (Gives out popsicles) 


	12. History Lesson Courtesy Of Rouge

Yes, Shanequa updated! Now I can't feel so guilty about not updating...

I decided that the last KnuxRouge chapter didn't have enough KnuxRouge in it. So, I'm putting what happened. Hope you all like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story but Flame, Dark and Star.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback to when Knuckles was going to get killed by Rouge's psyco-tribe..._

The ceremony proceeded on. Knuckles was tied on a stone table, unable to escape. Rouge, attending only to try to help Knuckles and because of her duties as the princess of the tribe, looked on with sadness. Why? Why her, why him, why now, just _why_?

Rouge was wearing her "ceremonial robes", aka something that looked like it belonged on somebody who worked two jobs as both bellydancer and gypsy. They had belonged to her family for lots of generations. As if Rouge _wanted_ to wear something that dead people wore...

Anyhow, there was a person with a sword coming up to the front. Where she was sitting.

"Princess Rouge, it is your duty to excecute this... _thing,_" the person said, handing the steel weapon to her.

Oh no. She couldn't possibly kill him. Yet she found herself staring at him, sword in hand, debating whether to destroy the one she loved- yes, loved, she admitted to herself- or risk her nation by keeping him safe.

It wasn't _him_ that was the threat; no, that would make Rouge's choice too easy. It was the aftermath if Rouge refused to kill him that threatened to tear her country apart. Everything she had known and loved.

But she had known and loved Knuckles, too.

Rouge took a deep breath and flung the sword to the ground with a clatter.

"No," she said to the crowd. "I can't kill him." The crowd murmured.

"Silence!" Rouge yelled. The crowd hushed. "You all recall the stories that the elders told of the War? Of how the echidnas turned against us?"

The crowd murmured again. Many a 'yes' was heard, and a majority nodded.

"Well, they told you a half-truth. I know what truly happened, for I was told by my own grandmother- may she rest in peace- what truly happened.

"It was many generations ago that the Echidna Tribe and ours were friends. We traded in knowledge and goods, were allies in war, and depended on one another greatly. Then, the great War began.

"You were all told that the Echidnas turned against us on their own. This is a lie. Do any of you recall the Outcasts of our tribe?"

Again, many nodded in reply.

"They were the ones who truly turned the Echidnas against us. Later on, they were exiled, hence the title 'Outcasts'. But there were a few echidnas that didn't turn against us, but defied their own leaders to stop the terrible deed. Among them was the princess herself. They were the only ones that survived.

"To cover up that there was a rebellion, our Queen at the time decided to cast all the blame on the Echidna Tribe. I, like all of you despite the fact that I knew the truth, was raised to beleive that they were horrible, terrible people. I beleived it, too.

"I beleived it until recently. Now I know that they are kind, and the exact opposite of what we had been told. The one that you were about to make me kill even saved my life. Twice, in fact." The crowd audibly gasped.

"So. Do you all see why I'm reluctant to-" Rouge trailed of as she saw that the crowd was gathered around Knuckles, showering him with apologies and trinkets of gratitude for saving Rouge.

Rouge pushed her way through the crowd.

"You okay?" she asked over the noise. "My people are pretty moody. Going to kill you one second and eternally greatful the next."

Knuckles replied, "I already know that from hanging around with you. So, since I actually have some money now... Eh, wanna get a soda? My treat."

Rouge giggled at the 'money' Knuckles was holding. "You know that's a peice of confetti, right?"

Knuckles blushed. "Uh, well..."

"If you're asking me out on a date, it's my treat. I'm a princess, remember?"

Knuckles blushed redder at the mention of the word 'date'. "Um, okay..."

"Come on, Knuckie, let's go..."

On their way to the soda shop (Yes, they had soda in Rouge's isolated little town... Odd, isn't it?) Rouge and Knuckles were confronted by a shady figure.

The figure threw off her cloak to reveal Stardark.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Review, people! (pretty please?)


	13. The Final Battle

I finally got up the attention span to update. So happyful... Official Apology: I am SO SORRY for not updating this fic. I was super busy, and all of a sudden my inspiration ran dry... I had to finish all of my ideas in order, and I got tons of ideas. It was hard to choose, but I finally chose how to end the fic. You will find out at the bottom of the page. No peeking!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. If I did, there would be WAY more SonAmy and KnuxRouge...

* * *

_Where we left off with Shadow and Star, they had just uncovered a shocking mystery about Star's past... And Shadow doesn't like it._

"You were made to kill me?" Shadow growled.

"Yeah, but you know I'd never actually do it, Shads." Shadow was quiet. "You hate me now, don't you?"

"You're a threat to me," Shadow growled again.

"No, I'm not!" Star yelled. "I'd never hurt you!"

Shadow remained silent.

"Oh, I see how it is. Now it's me against the world," Star whimpered. At this point, she wanted to break down in tears.

"What?"

"You meant the world to me, but apparently that doesn't matter!" Star yelled, running off. Shadow stood there a minute, then ran after her. It wasn't long until he found her on the beach.

"Star, I'm-"

"Oh, you're sorry? Good. Now you can both die together as a team. How sweet," a voice said mockingly.

"Stardark?" Star said, looking around wildly.

"Oh, and I've got your little friends, too," Dark said, stepping into the light. She pointed to a cage. "Now, help me kill Shadow and it will all be okay."

"I'll never help you with anything, let alone destroying everyone who accepts me as I am!" Star spat.

Dark smirked. "Well, then, I'll have to eliminate you."

"You know, Shads never did anything wrong. The government was scared of him, because they killed his best friend."

"We both had orders from GUN. You chose to betray us!" Stardark said angerly.

"I don't take orders from them!" Star yelled. "I'll choose my own path in life, thank you very much!"

During this time, Stardark had turned super. However, unlike the normal super, the light around her was anything but light- it was a black, glittery darkness, almost like the night sky. Super Stardark yelled, and threw a Dark Spear (her version of Chaos Spear) at Shadow. Star jumped in front of it, sheilding Shadow but being injured herself. Star came out alive. However, her only option of survival now was to go super. Oh, but Star didn't mind beating up her sister now; she was angry.

Star's super- form had on a different outfit in addition to a pure white, glittering aroura around her. The aroura was almost like a glimmering mist, refracting bits of peices of rainbows in it every so often. She had on pale denim, glittery jeans and a sleeveless white top. In this form, she had angel wings.

While Stardark was distracted, Rouge had managed to unlock the cage she and Amy were in. Now to unlock Knuckles' and Sonic's cages without being detected. While Amy went off to rescue her boyfriend, Rouge pondered how to get Knuckles out of the cage without him screaming his head off. The front of the cage was out in the open, so she could go ghost form... But then Knuckles would scream louder than he usually would. Then it hit her.

She'd have to wing it.

Rouge unlocked the cage and slowly snuck in. "Knuckles!" she whispered.

Knuckles started to whimper. He was... Scared? Of what? Rouge was in her normal form, so what could it be? But Knuckles was staring, she realized, at something behind her.

"There's something horrible behind me, isn't there?"

Knuckles nodded, still very scared.

Rouge took a deep breath and turned around. She almost whacked right into another version of herself.

"Hello. Remember me?"

"Yes. Very well," Rouge said, gritting her teeth and glaring. "Metal Rouge, I presume?"

Metal Rouge smirked. "Yes, you recall correctly."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'll be off now," Rouge said, quickly defeating Metal Rouge. "Pssh. What a pathetic copy. Come on, Knuckie, let's get out of here."

Knuckles gave her a weird look. "Did you just call me 'Knuckie'?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that, we'll deal with it later. Now we've got to escape before Dark sees us." Knuckles nodded, and they ran off with Sonic and Amy to watch from the shelter of the trees. Star continued to battle, while Shadow watched from the beach.

_I'm sorry, Star_, he thought.

"Oh, fighting me using your magic, now? This is sinking to a new level, even for the little rebel you are," Dark said. As the words left her mouth, Starlight suddenly plummeted into the ocean. She instanly swam to the surface and rose to her former hovering position.

"So that's how you want to play?" Star asked, smirking. "Okay, then let's get ready to rum-bubble!" A stream of bubbles attacked Dark.

Dark easisly shrugged the attack off. "Oh, cry me a river!" she yelled, and a tidal wave rose and headed to the island.

Star began to sing again. "The tide is high, but I'm holding on..." The wave was pushed back and died down. Star began forming a huge ball of magic in her outsreched palm... "I'm gonna come out number one!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Dark retorted, forming a ball the same size of negative magic. The group of Star's friends on the beach huddled, feeling very helpless in this battle of the two angry cloned twin cats.

_The forces collide..._

_**Who will win?**_

* * *

And the big suprise is...  
I'm doing a three songfic alternate endings! Hopefully I'll upload them soon... Tell me what you think! 


End file.
